


soft comforts under a night sky

by vrokroa



Series: vode an [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, one part of a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrokroa/pseuds/vrokroa
Summary: Cody just groaned into Obi-Wan’s tunics, prompting a quiet laugh. They stayed like that for a moment before Cody let out a puff of warm air that tickled at his neck.“‘Thought this would be comfortable… But you’re just cold. Squishy and cold.”Obi-Wan laughed. “You are just warmer than the usual humanoid, my friend.”“You keep telling yourself that, Sir.” Despite his apparent coldness, it didn't stop Cody from nuzzling into Obi-Wan further, kept apart barely by layers of armour and cloth between them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: vode an [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	soft comforts under a night sky

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be the start of a series of one-shots following a vague plot that I've not really developed, but we'll see :D

“Sir.”

“Cody?”

“Can I lean into you, just for a moment?”

"Of course Cody." The clone slumped down beside him, letting himself fall against Obi-Wan's shoulder with his head landing neatly in the crook of his neck. Obi-Wan smiled and tilted his own head to the side, rubbing the sides of their foreheads together.

“Thank you, Sir.” Obi-Wan heard him murmur softly.

He gave a soft press with the arm that was trapped between them, looking at Cody from the corner of his eye. “Don’t worry about it, Cody. It’s the least I could do for you.”

Cody just groaned into Obi-Wan’s tunics, prompting a quiet laugh. They stayed like that for a moment before Cody let out a puff of warm air that tickled at his neck.

“‘Thought this would be comfortable… But you’re just cold. _Squishy_ and cold.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “You are just warmer than the usual humanoid, my friend.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Sir.” Despite his apparent coldness, it didn't stop Cody from nuzzling into Obi-Wan further, kept apart barely by layers of armour and cloth between them.

It was cold, the night cycles dropping the surface temperature to an almost uncomfortable point. Obi-Wan found that he didn’t notice it, as close to Cody as he was. The clone ran as hot as a thermal radiator.

He couldn’t say how much time had passed until Cody shifted again, shuffling away from Obi-Wan with a grimace on his face. Confused, he sat back up against the crumbling wall and turned to Cody, who had put half a metre of space between them. It was then that he noticed Cody’s problem.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“You don’t need to apologise, Cody.”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just-”

“It happens to the best of us.”

“I’m gonna, kriff-” Cody made to get up from the ground, but Obi-Wan reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, fingers dipping underneath the plastoid to press against the shoulder below.

“I could help, if you were comfortable with that.” 

Cody shook his head, frowning. “S-Sir, I couldn’t.”

“I don’t mind.”

Cody muttered something to himself under his breath, too quiet for Obi-Wan to pick up, before shuffling back until he was pressed against Obi-Wan again. The clone reached down to undo his plates and stacked them neatly on his other side, leaving his thighs and crotch bare.

He glanced at Obi-Wan before undoing the fabric clasps and pulling his dick out, giving it a few rough strokes while grunting under his breath. 

“Hey,” Obi-Wan placed his hand over Cody’s, halting the man in his tracks. “Let me.”

Cody looked down at their hands before looking back up at him, eyes narrowed in thought. Obi-wan lifted his hand away and brought it back to lay awkwardly in his lap, “Right, right… Okay, Sir.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

Cody didn’t respond. Obi-Wan turned to find him looking, or guessing by the almost glazed look he had - not looking, away into the distance. The planet’s moons were bright, casting enough light for them to see the landscape spread out below them for miles.

“I’m going to use my hand, would you like it with the glove or without?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile to himself and chuckle as Cody choked and flushed.

“No glove.”

“Okay,” Cody finally turned back to him, catching Obi-Wan’s gaze for a few moments before drifting down to watch him pull his gloves off. He moved slowly, keeping his hand in Cody’s sight at all times. The clone let out a hiss as Obi-Wan’s hands closed around the skin, holding his grip as gently as he could.

“Still good?”

Cody scoffed, “Kriffing cold is what it is, Sir.” Obi-Wan kept still, letting himself feel the sheer heat that was almost burning his hand, he supposed he might feel cold compared to such warmth. 

“You don’t need to call me sir you know. At least not right now.”

“Just move, Kenobi.”

He grinned, tightening for a brief moment before letting his grip loosen and moving his hand up and down, letting his thumb push at the bead of wet that had welled up at the tip. Cody groaned, pushing his face into Obi-Wan’s neck and nosing at the sensitive skin there.

“Are you alright Cody?”

“Keep moving, didn’t ask you t’stop.”

He was careful to not be too rough or quick, the lack of lubricant meaning that it would probably do more harm to Cody than good. The clone was still pressed into Obi-Wan’s neck but he could feel him shifting every so often to look down at what Obi-Wan was doing.

“I’m gonna- Kriff. Tilt it to the dirt so you dont get it on you, Kenobi.” He could feel it as Cody begun to twitch, low groans interspaced with curses. He shifted his hand, still stroking slowly at an angle as Cody gave one last sigh and stilled against him, face pressed against the column of Obi-Wan’s neck.

He kept his hand there a moment, holding Cody through it until the man reached down himself and placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s, a calloused thumb rubbing against the skin in small circles. It was nice.

Eventually, the soft circles stopped and Cody tapped at the hand holding him lightly, pushing it away from his dick. He looked away to give him some semblance of privacy and instead turned to gaze at the constellations above. Distantly, he could see a starship passing by one of the closer moons.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“You’re welcome, Cody.”

They sat there under the stars, watching as a meteor shower spread across the sky. Cody coughed, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention away from the sky and back towards the clone. He had strapped his armour back on, helmet lodged between his feet. 

“We’re going to have to have a discussion about this, aren’t we?” Cody was blushing again, eyes flicking to and from Obi-Wan’s face.

“Most likely,” he replied, nodding. 

They looked at each other, faces solemn before Cody broke out in a laugh, hunching over himself in an attempt to muffle it, but it did no good. Obi-Wan let out a breathy chuckle, developing into a full-blown laugh once Cody pulled himself up to lean against the wall, neat hair mussed and a strand falling over his face.

“I enjoyed it.”

Obi-Wan smiled, leaning his head on Cody’s shoulder. “Me too.”


End file.
